Six Parts of One Story
by Dalekwizard
Summary: Five instances where Gawain is grateful for Terence and one where Terence is grateful for Gawain (even though we all know they are steadfast and loyal to each other at all times).


1. The Shaughuses

Just thinking about the idea of Gaheris in this situation was enough to make Gawain twitch. He loved his next younger brother dearly, but while he was sensible and keen, Gaheris probably wouldn't have reacted to shaughuses nearly as well as his squire had done. Terence was a Godsend, and he was seeing it more and more. The boy was surely not all human; he walked with uncanny silence and knew things he probably shouldn't, but Gawain himself had some Fae blood, so who was he to judge? Terence served him loyally, and through dangers he probably hadn't foreseen when he agreed to leave his childhood home. Imagine! Living with a hermit for your entire life, only to ride off one day with a knight and a task, apparently. Terence was the type for tasks. Great, long-lasting quests that would span many lives. Gawain would be honored to follow him through each and every one. And Terence would follow him into anything.

The older and wiser Gawain grew, the more he thanked the lord that he stopped in the woods that day.

2. The Ride to Death

Gawain was going to die. He knew it, Arthur knew it, the whole damn court knew it. He was ready for it to be done with, in a way. The months of mourning were excessive and painful, though Arthur looked much better than he had. It was worth it, for that.

"Let me go alone," he said. And his heart ached when he turned to his squire, after claiming he would go alone, but not quite able to face it in solitude, not without he who had become his dearest friend by his side. But he had no real right to ask a friend to ride out with him, to maybe die by his side. "Except...except for..." He found the boy – no, man, for all he seemed to be seventeen. He had seen and done more than men twice his age – he was looking for, hidden in the shadows, where he always was, and said, "Lad, I'll understand if you don't wish it, but if you'd come with me, I'd be grateful."

The disbelief that the question was even asked fueled his laughter even more than whatever answer Terence chose to speak; the real answer had been given, long ago.

3. The Duel With Ywain

Gawain wasn't really too worried about dueling Ywain, in the end. Yes, Luneta had been meddlesome, but she did it with a good heart and really, she was family. He could forgive family a lot. The real source of his contentment was his brother. Terence was working on the problem. Whatever Terence came up with was sure to be entertaining in some way or another.

The duel came and his faith was rewarded. Luneta had a smug expression on her face, so he knew she was involved. Terence himself was smiling quietly, satisfied. All he said, when Gawain asked, was, "She's a lot like her mother, milord. In more ways than one." Gawain chuckled and laid it to rest. But he did keep the swords, because he'd be a fool to pass up that kind of entertainment.

4. The Knighting

Gawain watched his friend, about to burst with quiet pride. He had been perfectly willing to kill Mordred after the attack when Terence's back was turned, son of his king or no. Despite his being further away than Arthur, their swords had blocked Mordred's blows at the same time. Now, though, Terence was being given something that Gawain had always felt he deserved. Knighthood was not really enough for his friend, not really, and he was already a knight anyway (he wondered if it broke some rule to be knighted twice. Oh well), but Terence was finally, _finally_, after more than twenty years of tirelessly working in the shadows and behind closed doors, being given recognition for his deeds. Gawain knew Terence himself felt no need for praise; the Scottish knight felt it, though, when some of the tourney knights spoke disrespectfully to his squire. He had done more for the kingdom than any of them and wanted nothing.

Terence was, in Gawain's view, the knightly ideal.

5. The Final Battle

Gawain was hurting, hurting all over. He was probably bleeding internally; it was a guarantee that he would die in the next three days, whether by the sword or his lungs collapsing. His brothers were dead; Lynet was dead, Sarah was probably dead, with Eileen. Bedivere was dead, Lancelot was gone, not to return. Arthur's reign was over, and he knew it deep in his broken heart.

Still. Terence was still here, despite his own losses. He still kept watch over the bedside of his friend. Gawain's hand moved out blindly in the darkness, reaching and flailing. Terence caught the searching fingers in a firm grip, and they sat. There was nothing left to say. Everything important had been said long ago or would remain unsaid and understood, until the very end. Then...Then they would be in Avalon. They would be home, for the first time in year, enveloped in warmth and light and joyous greeting, far from this place of blood and grief.

6. The End and The Beginning

Terence walked into the arms of his father, accepting without shame the encompassing embrace. He had died, he knew. He felt fine, to be sure, but other had felt his passing and experienced their own grief. Arthur, too, was gone, for a long time. His duty was to wait. Gawain was having a reunion with Lorie, and it warmed the hearts of anyone who saw. Terence finally pulled away from Ganscotter, suspicious moisture in his eyes. He wiped them away and looked around. Only Ganscotter and Lorie were here to welcome them. No, there was Robin, grinning from the shadows. Terence smiled at him, remembering the wildflowers. Beyond the three Fae and Terence and Gawain, there were several knights of the Table, and Ladies of the court. The pallet bearers. "We are to wait here, father?"

"Yes. You can't get back to the land of Men, not for a long time. The dead aren't allowed to walk among the living, there. When Arthur wakes, you too will go with him. Until then, my son," here he turned to the other knights, "And honored guests, you are welcome here." Terence smiled, at peace for the first time in months.

Gawain, of course, ruined it. "I suppose that means you get to take up those ducal duties you've been avoiding. I'll tell you something lad. I'm not helping with the paperwork." The knight laughed a great barrel laugh, and Lorie stepped gracefully on his foot, and Eileen snickered. Terence closed his eyes and breathed in a great sigh of contentment and breathed out a small, sarcastic groan. "What, lad? I was joking! Mostly," Gawain added, looking at his brother worriedly.

Terence turned to Eileen. "I'm stuck with him for a long, _long_ time, aren't I?"

"Yes love," she said absently. "How's that a change?" It wasn't, really.


End file.
